1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handling graphic data, and particularly to a system and method for handling two and three dimensional data forming a picture image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer based control systems are known to present a visual display of an activity that is thereupon used to monitor or control that activity. Graphical pictures or images are commonly used to form a model of an activity or process. Traditionally, computer based control systems use two dimensional models. Due to an increased need for providing a model having additional information so as to provide better control over a process, a two dimensional model is, in many instances, insufficient.
In organizing and presenting a visual display of a picture, some prior and existing control systems have divided a picture image into a plurality of subpictures. One problem encountered is that the amount of data within the subpictures forming a picture image may vary considerably. Because system resources are taxed simply by loading and handling a subpicture for inclusion within a picture to be visually displayed, subpictures having both large and small amounts of data may adversely effect the overall performance of the control system. Based upon the foregoing, there is a need for more efficiently storing, retrieving and otherwise handling image data forming a picture.